1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a voltage stabilizing apparatus, especially to a feedback voltage stabilizing apparatus, method, and power conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power converter usually has a feedback circuit which is for transmitting a feedback signal to primary circuits, in order to control at least a switching unit or other functional modules. However, when the feedback signal is transmitted to the primary circuits, the voltage of the primary circuit may vibrate, and this may cause wrong controlling result and circuit damages.
Moreover, the feedback signal may be an output voltage of the power converter, which is varying according to loads. This kind of feedback signal may cause the primary circuit unexpected voltage and current changes, and cause circuit damages consequently.